


Just Me, Him, and a Glass of Whiskey.

by xxljp



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxljp/pseuds/xxljp
Summary: pls let me know how you feel about this :)xx





	Just Me, Him, and a Glass of Whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know how you feel about this :)xx

there were some nights were Arthur would go to do the ‘men job’ of the business and tonight was one of them. In these nights you would just go to Ada’s place to stop your mind thinking about Arthur, worrying that he would have another episode and do things extremely that will make him hate his existing in the morning because you know Arthur doesn’t want to do these things, he hates this and he hates this part of himself. Ada really knew how to handle you when you were like this she would never shut up talking about politics and stuff or she would just bring Karl and you will spend the whole time playing with him. At midnight you were going out of your mind, you kept your eyes at the door waiting for Finn to enter and tell you that they are back and Arthur is safe. As you kept shaking your legs sitting on the sofa biting your nails Ada walked in

“ah for god’s sake stop worrying”

you just looked at her without saying anything and your eyes were full with worries

“come on they do that a lot, get used it”

you wanted to respond but there were no words coming out of your mouth so you got your sight back to do the door and she went away to check on Karl 

suddenly the door opened like there was a storm outside, Finn was standing there and not knocking is not one of his habits. You stood up immediately as he looked at you on shook trying to gather his breaths. 

“Arthur”

you felt your heart drop when you heard that, your mind took you to the darkest place within a second 

“he had a bad one, a really bad one”

you took your purse and started running to your and Arthur place behind Finn wishing if the distance wasn’t this long or your steps were faster.

you reached to the door and you just stood there before opening trying to prepare yourself to see him as god knows how. These moments were always the hardest thing for you and your dream is that one day hopefully they will stop, you don’t want to see him broken again you hope that this night will be the last night before opening the door.

When you opened it you saw John sitting in the beginning of the room, you asked John to be with him until you come because you didn’t want him to be alone, not like this. John immediately got up and walked past you to get out. You whispered a little “thank you” but he didn’t respond. 

You laid your eyes on your husband and dear god what a mess he was. He was sitting with hands full of blood and his mustache too. His shirt was ripped and his face had some cuts. You rushed to the kitchen to get a napkin, water, alcohol, and the first aid kit. You sit down in front of him without saying a thing soaking the napkin on the water to clean his hands. As you cleaned them you kept thinking about how these hands turn within the night, they turn from the gentle touches to a beating machine. You looked up to his face and he was not even looking at you, his eyes were distant and it’s like he was desperate to find his soul on the corner of the room. You put some alcohol on the napkin to clean his face cuts and the moment the bottle touched the table he extended his hand to reach for it but you immediately moved it away he took a glance at you and looked away, as you stood up to clean his face you broke the silent 

“I think you had enough of that.”

But he didn’t say anything he just kept searching for himself but you wanted him to say something, anything. Even if it’s just a scream or shout you wanted to feel that he is actually with you, not just his body. 

“I lost it again…. I kept hitting even after it was over.” He said slowly with a low voice finally breaking his silence. You took a step back to sit on the table to listen to what he had to say.

“I kept hearing things that weren’t there, they say they kept calling my name but I didn’t hear any of that.” As he begins to talk you can’t feel your heart sinking hating this

“Arthur!…. Arthur!…. Arthur!….” he said in a low voice like a call pretending to be the people who he was with “it was nothing to me” at this point you can hear his voice shattering and his eyes working hard to not tear down. 

you run out of thing to say, you know telling him that everything is gonna be alright become pointless at this moment. you stood up went to hug even though he didn’t put his hand on your body, you saw them going up but they never reached you. 

“I love you Arthur"that’s all that you came up, it wasn’t enough but it was true. you can feel his tears are going down now so your tears moved too. 

"I don’t want you to live like this,” he said in a broken voice “ I don’t want to be the one that makes you feel like this" 

as you let go of him to look at him better but the second you separated your body from him he stood up and went to the kitchen. you were surprised by this and you just sit and looked at him to know what he is about to do. 

the moment he went for the whiskey you moved fast to him "I really think you had enough of this Arthur please”

“not enough to forget,” he said as he poured the drink to the glass. you quickly moved to grab the glass that was on the table before him and you did.

“you don’t need this Arthur”

“the fuck you know” he put his hand on the glass that was on your hand 

“please honey, don’t” you looked at him with a sad look on your face, you really didn’t want him to keep this going 

he looked at you for a long time, just you, him and a glass of whiskey in between. He pushed the glass making it fly to the other side of the house splitting drink and glass everywhere. you stood on shook at his action 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” you shouted on surprise 

he didn’t say anything walking past you with a heavy breath going to the stairs and before he reaches the first step you scream at him again “DONT WALK OFF AGAIN" 

he moves his body away he looks at you for a long time and you can see that he is angry. "what do you want” he says in a low voice “to tell me that it’s gonna be fine?? to tell me that this is last time” he says while moving closer to you “you said that million times and it’s all the same” now only a few inches are between the both of you 

“Arthur” you put your hand on his face “listen to me, we will get through this,” you said with a weak smile on your face as your tears started to fall “alright, we gonna have better days together” he closed his eyes nodding hoping what you say is true

he moved his body away, he put his hands on the counter to shift his body weight “some innocent men had to die, men with families, and it’s my fault." 

he got up again walking a little bit away passing his hand through his hair and face, his breaths were heavy and his body was shaking as you moved your body closer to hug him, to make him feel less alone. he took his strong hands crossing it on the table making everything on it falls out and breaks he screamed "THESE THINGS WON’T STOP” hitting his head with his hand and sitting down on his place 

you rushed to sit next to him holding his body, you wanted him to know that you care, that you are with them “one day this will end Arthur, it has to”

there was no reaction from him as you kept your body closer to his holding him so close “and when it happens we will go away from this, from all of this” your tears didn’t stop and your voice broke between sentences but you go on, for him. 

“you will get to open that garage you always wanted love,” you said with a smile hoping that you will make him feel better “and maybe I will open my clothes shop close by to your garage,” you said imagining how life would be simpler when this happens 

“a clothes shop?” he asked finally starting to look at you, his face was in wonder “you never talked about it”

“well you never asked me what kind of a shop I wanted to open,” you said as the both of she let a little giggle out “anyway, as you fix cars and get dirty and smelly I would be selling fancy dresses to ladies and young girls, we would be happy and free" 

he looked at you scanning your face as you kept dreaming about that day

"yeah.. and I would fight anyone who would walk off without buying anything,” he says to you making you laugh 

“what a perfect business plan Arthur Shelby,” you say while looking at him with a smile. 

a moment of a silent end when he asks you “you think you would stay with me for this long, you would still love me after everything I did”

you adjusted your sit facing him and you put your hand on his face “always Arthur, always” you move your face close to kiss his lips as he kissed you back and you can smell all the booze he had. “alright let’s get you upstairs, get up” you said as you tried to help him stand 

as you finally get him to stand he looks at your eyes for a very long time and finally, he whispers “I love you”

“I love you more Arthur, come on let’s go sleep,” you say as you put his arm your shoulder to get him upstairs.


End file.
